


Currently Falling

by AmysToyTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmysToyTARDIS/pseuds/AmysToyTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a short story so the chapters are not linked to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

It was a warm summers day in the middle of July and John could hear the sounds of children laughing, having fun out on Baker Street. Usually he'd be out in this weather, solving crimes with his good friend Sherlock Holmes. Well that was before Sherlock had fallen off St Bartholomew's Hospital a few years back. Now John spent some of his days staring at the empty chair where Sherlock once sat. And the other days he'd spend as far away from Baker Street as he could possibly get. He thought about all those times Sherlock had complained about being bored, about needing a case and the way he deduced things. These things used to annoy him but now, now he'd do anything to experience them again, even if it was just one more time. The phone rang numerous of times, cancelling out the weary silence. John ignored it, he still couldn't bear to talk to anyone. 

"I'm going to go check on John" Lestrade explained.  
"Why because he lost his friend? The Freak. He really should get over it" Donovan responded. Lestrade gave her a look, a look so filled with anger it was surprising he didn't lash out.  
"He's lost a big part of his life Donovan and I'm worried about him! Why can't you understand that?"  
"I......"  
"No! I don't want to hear it! I have to go"  
"EVERYONE'S A LOT BETTER OFF WITHOUT THAT FREAK!" Donovan called, Lestrade completely ignored her and headed towards his car. He got in and began to drive to Baker Street.

John was still sat in the same position as he was before. Mimicking the position Sherlock used to do, the one where he'd put his hands together near his face as though he was praying. The phone had stopped ringing, silence dawned over the flat like a mist. Suddenly all the mysteries he solved with Sherlock ran through his head. A Study in Pink, The Blind Banker, The Hound of Baskerville, they were all there. John remember how Sherlock and himself got so much satisfaction from the mysteries and before that would've made him smile but that wasn't the case anymore, John's eyes were filled with tears. John picked up his phone for the first time in hours. He opened up the last ever picture taken of him and Sherlock, tears were now streaming down his face like Reichenbach falls. He got up, he needed to get away from here as fast as he could, he completely ignored Mrs Hudson and headed straight out the door.

Lestrade arrived moments later and ran into up the door of flat 221B and knocked. Unsurprisingly it was Mrs Hudson who'd answer. He brushed past her and headed upstairs.  
"If you're looking for John he just left", Mrs Hudson explained.  
"Do you know where he went?"  
"No, but he looked very upset" and to that response Lestrade's eyes widen with worry. He ran back downstairs, out the door and got into his car. He began heading towards the other place John spent the majority of his time at. On the way he passed St Bartholomew's hospital, he thought he could see a figure on the roof. At first he thought it was Sherlock's death, even though he hadn't witnessed it himself, haunting him. But the longer he looked the more realised it wasn't his mind playing tricks at all. He got out of his car and ran over to St Bartholomew's. As he got closer he realised that it was John who was standing on the roof.  
"Oh, shit!", Lestrade's pace picked up.

"JOHN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Lestrade shouted at the top of his voice. John completely ignored him, he stared at the view in front of him, remembering that this is what Sherlock saw before his death.  
"JOHN I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO DO THIS! COME DOWN!" Lestrade shouted desperately. Molly came out of St Bartholomew's and headed towards Lestrade.  
"What's going on?", she asked. In response Lestrade pointed to where John was standing. Molly gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide with shock and worry.  
"JOHN I'M SURE SHERLOCK DID WHAT HE DID FOR A REASON! HE'D NEVER WANT YOU TO DO THIS!" Lestrade tried reasoning with John again and failed miserably.  
"DON'T TRY TO STOP ME! I CAN'T COPE ANYMORE! I WANT TO DIE! AND IF I'M GOING TO DIE I WANT TO DIE IN THE SAME WAY HE DID!"  
"PLEASE, JOHN, NO! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS? THERE ARE LOADS OF PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU! DON'T MAKE THEM SUFFER THE SAME WAY SHERLOCK HAS MADE YOU SUFFER!"  
"NOT AS MUCH AS SHERLOCK!", John screamed. "No one could care about me more than Sherlock did", he whispered to himself. John was in tears. Lestrade was completely lost for words and Molly looked as though someone had stunned her. John opened out his arms, the way he remembered Sherlock did just as he was about to fall. John let himself lean forward, his body plummeting to the ground. Unlike Sherlock's fall this wasn't a trick.  
"John. JOHN!", Lestrade and Molly shouted in chorus.  
THUD! John's body hit the floor, scarlet red blood poured from the wound in his head. Lestrade and Molly ran over, their mouths wide open and their bodies shaking with shock as they saw John's lifeless body. Moments later out of no where crowds of people gathered. Paramedics came rushing out of the hospital. Amongst these people was a tall dark haired man. Sherlock. Molly and Lestrade stared at him in disbelief.  
"Let me through, he's my friend! He's my friend", Sherlock grabbed John's lifeless wrist and felt no pulse. Someone pulled him away and he made no effort to stop them. Sherlock collapsed to ground with guilt as the paramedics announced John....... Dead.


	2. The Rose Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a short story so they are not linked

It was just another usual day in Parallel Universe, or as Rose and the human version of the tenth Doctor liked to call it, home. Although, Parallel Universe hadn't always been her home and it had taken her years to accept it as that after what had happened at Bad Wolf Bay. She swore never to visit that place again because whenever she did, pain pumped through her veins. The memory of the Doctor fading away just as he was about to finish the sentence of "Rose Tyler I......". And the memory of the TARDIS disappearing one last time before her eyes, leaving her with the human version of the Doctor, both played over and over again in her head. But luckily for Rose she was not where near Bad Wolf Bay. Rose and Ten smiled as she watched her little girl, Alonza who was 5 years old, skip her way through a colourful rose field. She had blonde hair just like her mother, split into two plaits which were each finished with a bow. And her eyes were brown, just like her father's. The sky was overcast but the yellows, whites, reds and pinks of the roses brightened up their moods. The roses were obviously purposely planted but the field itself was completely unsupervised allowing people to just wander through. Rose thought about how back on her home planet, you'd never be able to walk through a field of purposely planted crops without someone complaining. She used to hate that but now, now she missed it. In fact, she missed almost everything she used to hate about her home planet. Every night she'd dream of the TARDIS taking her back to her old home but she knew that would never happen. Rose's eyes filled with tears as she thought more and more about her home planet.

"Are you alright?", asked Ten, slowly and gently wiping away the tears.  
"Yes, I'm alright Doctor. I was just thinking about home", she replied and smiled as she stared into Ten's eyes.  
"But this is our home"  
"Oh! You know what I mean!" Rose snapped. She couldn't believe Ten had said that, he knew full well what she had been through.  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", Ten grabbed Rose and hugged her tight. The memories of all the hugs she had with the Doctor ran through her mind, she smiled at the thoughts.  
"Dad?", Alonza called. Rose broke away from Ten and put on a brave face for her daughter. She turned to see her daughter's eyes twinkle, her smile was the most beautiful thing Rose had ever laid eyes on. Her and Ten began to walk over, hand in hand. "No, just dad", Alonza called. Rose tried not to feel hurt but it was proving more difficult than she thought. Ten let go of Rose's hand and walked over to his daughter.  
"Yes?" Ten asked as looked down on her, she was so full of life and just one look at her made a smile smear across his face.  
"Can we pick one of these for mummy?", she asked, pointing a nearby red rose. "These flowers have the same name as her. I want her to have one". Ten smiled at his daughter's considerably thought, but he knew that he couldn't allow her wish to come true. This hurt him, it was at times likes these he was glad he only had one heart rather than two like the Time Lord version of himself.  
"I'm sorry but no you can't", Ten said whilst shaking his head. Alonza stared at him as confusion masked her face.  
"But why?". Ten sigh and got down on his knees. Rose watched as her husband and daughter had a father and daughter moment. Ten took Alonza's hands and looked her in the eyes.  
"Because they're not ours, people have worked hard to plant these roses. Allons-y Alonza!". Ten signaled Rose over and she ran over in response.  
"Everything alright?", she asked.  
"Yeah, it's fine", Ten replied. 

They both smiled at each other. Alonza was already skipping through the field again, Ten and Rose laughed as they took each other's hand and began walking again. Suddenly everything took a turn of events. There were two loud bangs which filled the air. Alonza turn around to see her mother and father's lifeless bodies amongst the roses, blood pouring from both of their heads. Alonza went into a sudden state of shock before running over to her parents. As she got closer she began to slow down, she was petrified of what she was about to see. She circled them both.

"Mum? Dad?", she received no response although she could've sworn she heard her dad say "I don't want to go". She looked at their lifeless yet peaceful faces. "Mum? Dad?", she tried again, still no hope. "Mum, dad come on", she nudged them both and their bodies just rocked from the gently force of her fingers. "You gotta get up. Mum, dad......we gotta go home", she tried nudging them even harder. She kept telling herself that they were just sleeping. She looked around, terror filled her eyes. "HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!", she called in absolute desperation. Tears came streaming down her face. She couldn't bear to turn round again but she knew she had to. She lay besides her parents, their hand's still linked, and went under their arms. Having one final moment with them for they had been shot dead.


	3. Another lost memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a short story so they are not linked

It was just another usual day and Donna Noble was heading to work. As far as she was concern her adult life had always been like this. She put on the radio and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. She came out of a small street and onto the main road, however she did not see the lorry that was speeding towards her. CRASH! Her body was thrown to the side as the lorry pushed her car along the road, it was all over in a few seconds but to Donna it felt like it had lasted for years. Her eyes blurred, blood painted her face, pain pulsed through her body. It wouldn't be long now until she'd have no control over her own body. At this very moment she wished she could take a pill to end it all. She saw a man watching her, she felt as though she should know him but she did not. Her eyes filled with fear.  
"Help me" she tried to shout but the pain was too unbearable and all that came out was a whisper. Her eyes slowly closed, tears streamed down her face as the mysterious man disappeared. The sounds and lights that indicated a tragic incident filled the scene. The paramedics pulled Donna's almost lifeless body out of the vehicle and was soon placed into the ambulance. 

Donna lay on the hospital bed, her face was still but masked with peace. The machine to her left presenting her pulse was the only indication that she was still with us. Her mum and grandad waited patiently for any signs of her waking up. Hours past by and there was still no luck. Sylvia sigh and got up, Wilfred stared at his granddaughter in disbelief before following Sylvia. As they exited the room they heard a small moan. Wilfred's head spun round in delight.

"Donna?" he cried, "Donna, sweetheart it's me" he ran up to her.  
"Where am I?" Donna asked, shaking her head and then holding her hand against it.  
"You're in the hospital love, you had a terrible accident" Wilfred's voice shook as he replied.  
"My head, it hurts. I'm scared, what happened to me?" she looked up at Wilfred. "Who are you?"  
"Donna, I'm your granddad" Wilfred hoped Donna was just joking to lighten up the mood.  
"No, no you're not. I don't know you."  
"Donna, stop being so stupid!" Sylvia snapped. Donna looked at her, her eyes grew wide.  
"Who are you?"  
"Don't be so silly! I'm your mother!"  
"I, I, I don't remember you. Oh god, I'm so scared, someone help me"  
"Donna please, I'm your grandad" Wilfred cried in desperation. "Sweetheart please just remember me" Sylvia stared at her daughter, her mouth wide open in shock. Donna reached for the red panic button. "Donna, sweetheart, please no. Don't, please". A nurse came rushing in.  
"Get these people away from me! I have no idea who they are!"  
"Donna, we're your family!" Sylvia exclaimed.  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT!" Donna shouted back, her voice trembled with fear as the nurses pulled Wilfred and Sylvia out of the room. Donna watched them leave, her eyes swelled up with tears. She had no idea who they were, exactly why she was in the hospital, who she was, in fact she knew hardly anything at all. She scoured her memory but everything was virtually blank. "I'm scared" she whispered to herself. "Who am I?"

"What's wrong with Donna?" Wilfred demanded answers.  
"I'm afraid she has suffered memory loss as a result of the accident" the consultant explained. Wilfred broke down into tears and Sylvia had no idea how to react. Her body was stunned by the shock.  
"Can you help her?" Wilfred asked after he pulled himself together.  
"I'm sorry, we can't", Wilfred and Sylvia looked unbelievably disappointed and feared that Donna may never know who they are again. "We can give her exercises to help enhance her memory but that's all. This is going to be a tough struggle for you all but Donna will need your love and support to pull through this. You will need to do everything you can to help trigger her memory". Wilfred headed towards the room where Donna lay, eager to get started on bringing back Donna's memory but the consultant held out his hand to stop him. "I understand that you're eager to start but after what happened today perhaps it's best if we started tomorrow". Wilfred sighed and nodded, he and Sylvia sat down on the nearest chairs as took this all in. Just a few hours ago they'd almost lost her, now she didn't even know who they were.

"It would have been better if she had died! At least then as far as we're concerned she'd still remembered us in her last moments. Now she may never know who we are again and if you as me, that's much worse" Sylvia cried.  
"Don't talk like that love"  
"WELL IT'S THE TRUTH!" Sylvia and Wilfred shook, tears blurred their vision.  
"I wish the Doctor was here, he would know what to do"  
"No he wouldn't"  
"Yes he would, first he had to wipe her memory and now this"  
"I really wish you'd stop bringing him up all the time! I'm surprised Donna never overheard you!"  
"This is no time to be arguing, Donna's in there and she needs us!"  
"Well you heard what the consultant said, we have to wait until tomorrow. Come on dad" Sylvia tugged her dad's jumper and they both got up and headed home, Wilfred glanced over his shoulder numerous of times whilst Donna was still in view.

The mysterious man appeared again. His outfit completed with a bow tie. He stepped into the room where Donna was sleeping. He walked over to her side and smiled. All the memories he had with her filled his head. His hearts ached with guilt. He grabbed a chair and sat down beside her.  
"Hello old friend", he smiled. "Oh you have no idea how long I have waited to say that to you. Oh Donna I am so sorry. There are so many things we never got to do, so many things I wanted to show you but never could. I had to take the best moments of your life away from you, my heart aches everyday because of it and now you've lost the rest. Oh Donna, Doctor Donna, why must it happen to you? I wish I could talk to you whilst you were awake but I couldn't risk it, you wouldn't even know who I am anyway." He took her hand and held it tight. He looked over at the monitor. "We really did have the best of times" he whispered into her ear. After he was gone the monitor began to beep and the line lay flat.


End file.
